


Up in Flames

by Trash_King



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Death, she emerges to protect he whom she holds dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Flames

**[ Content warning: Burning and body horror ]**  
  
From the depths of what was left of her memory, Laura remembers a specific brand of pain. She remembers fingers scrabbling desperately for her and she remembers _fire_. Unforgiving. All encompassing heat licking at her, fraying at the edges. The god awful smell of flesh sizzling as all her nerve endings were overwhelmed with pain- it was almost exquisite. She could dimly recall the wretchedness of her own screaming as every part of her dissolves, stretched thin, swallowed by the flames.  
  
Rueben. Her dear sweet Rueben as he too suffered the same affliction. His cries of pain joining hers in a tragic symphony of distress, of pain. She remembers him screaming still for her as she urged him to climb. Solid weight in her seared tender palms as she pushed him through with all her strength. Momentary relief sweeter than any other when he cleared the opening and fell through.  
  
Most of all she remembered the quietened words she did not allow release:  
  
 __ **Please. Don’t leave me. It hurts.**  
  
And then she remembers no more.  
  
She wakes again much much later with a cacophony of voices and noise, each fighting for attention in her cranium. She wakes with flesh oozing, pus forming sticky and wet, leaving her appendages…appendages?…sensitive to even the slightest change in temperature. She wakes hungry, each drag of her monstrous torso laborious.  
  
Laura doesn’t remember much of anything at all these days.  
  
Only that she failed to protect her brother once from grief.  
But that won’t be happening again. Not this time.  
  
This time, she will protect him. Whatever costs necessary.  
They will not hurt him. _Ever_ again.


End file.
